


Tagged: #Camus

by mauve_coloured



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly OOC, Romance, chessy, lots of fluff, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauve_coloured/pseuds/mauve_coloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor is doing a monthly checkup on Ai. It should have been a usual technical examination but something else piques his interest. Accidentally, he finds a tag: ‘#Camus’ in several of Ai’s logs. Would you like to take a peek as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** Precaution **

 

About Mikaze Ai

  * Ai is an android whose body resembles human’s, although his whole body is artifically made.
  * Ai looks like 15 years old teen.
  * Ai knows a lot of things, and is very smart, however, there are many things that he doesn’t know as well. Basically, he isn’t perfect and needs to be taught, just like human.
  * Ai eats and drinks, though they are not essential.
  * Ai, just like other electronics, is weak to water and heat.



 

About the Log

  * The log is a program implemented in Ai’s system which saves all his experience and progress. It records everything Mikaze Ai does, thinks, and feels, also what he sees, touches, tastes, and smells. Basically it’s Ai's digital ‘diary’.
  * The log is ‘written’ by Mikaze Ai, himself.



 

Author’s Note

  * **Warning :** This fanfic contains boys love (BL), possible OOCness for the characters, and possible grammar mistake and typo. Please bear with all the mistakes.
  * **Disclaimer :** Uta no Prince-sama is not mine. Camus and Mikaze Ai is not mine. Otherwise I’ll give more hints of this pairing in the original anime.
  * This fanfic is very CamusxAi centric. If this pairing is not your thing, then the back button is up there.
  * This fanfic might get very cheesy. If you’re allergic to cheese, then the back button is there. As for myself, I love cheese :D



 

So have you finished reading the precautions?

Yes?

Then, would you like to take a peek of the first page?


	2. Winter Blossom

  **Month 12**

**Day 16**

**11:24**

 

  
  
Today’s temperature reaches 10oC and it’s lightly snowing. I suppose winter has started to reach its peak since it’s already in the mid of December. Professor said I should try not to go out as much as possible, because my vessel can't withstand extreme cold nor heat.

However, despite what I've been told, it’s a shame that now I’m out in a nearby park, having a walk with Camus.

No, it’s not a walk, actually. Reiji had urged us to go on an errand – buying some groceries.

I sigh deeply. He should have asked Ranmaru instead. No, wait. Camus and Ranmaru? Scratch the idea, that would be a disaster. Seems like I don’t have any other choice other than going. But why with Camus now?

Ah!

Suddenly a gust of wind blows upon my face, storming me with cold breeze. I stop walking, clutching the collar of my coat tightly.

...

The wind is unexpectedly cold.

I think I should ask Professor to change my internal heater so the low temperature won’t affect my processing system. It seems the current one couldn’t suffice for this chilling air anymore.

.....

.......

My vision blurs and the image breaks to pixels. This is bad. It seems my system lagged due to the cold.

“–all right–”

.....

The wind finally stops.

“Mikaze?” I open my eyes which seems to have closed unintentionally. The image of Camus comes to my sight, standing a few steps ahead of me. Looks like I am too absorbed in my own thought that I miss the stare Camus has given me.

“Are you all right, Mikaze?” He walks towards me, eyes analyzing me.

I turn my head towards him, slightly dazed. “... Yes.”

He stops in front of me, his orbs glinting with question, “I don’t think you are. See, your trembling hands suggest that you’re freezing.” I immediately inspect my hands. Camus is right, they are shaking visibly.

“I have assumed that being an android would make you immune to weather, but seems like you’re almost frostbitten, hm?” Slowly, a smirk creeps into his face. Oh, just when I think he is seriously concerned about me.

“I’m fine.” I lied bluntly while straightening my posture. I don't want to look incompetent, especially to someone like Camus.

"Are you sure?"

“I’m fine. Let’s just go to the store, buy the stuffs, and go back home.” I walk pass him, trying to avoid his gaze, but then feel his hand pulling my arm. Before I can process what’s going on, I feel something is wrapped around my neck. Something warm and thick.

“Camus, what are you doing?”

“You need it.” His reply was short and his expression remains unchanged, “Stay still.” I realize Camus is putting his own scarf around my neck.

“... But what about you?” I finally speak after a moment of silence.

”Me? Worry not, this cold is nothing. Permafrost is even colder during winter compared to this.” He replies, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

... Worry? Was I ... worrying about Camus?

“How is it? Are you still cold?”

I raise my head up, with the intention of looking at him, but find his face an inch away from mine. I instantly back away a step, “N-no, I’m fine.” Somehow my answer stutters.

“Hmph ... Even though it has lessened, you’re still trembling.” Again, his voice chimes as he glances at my hands. He takes a step closer.

“I’m fine, Camus. You ... Why do you worry about me so much? I ... I don’t ... understand.”

Silence falls upon us for a moment.

“Perhaps because it’s you.”

Before I can comprehend what he's said, both of my cheeks are gently cupped by Camus’ hands. “Your face is cold.”

I can feel my eyes widen in surprise. Yet I don’t resist, I simply stand there, still, letting Camus caresses my face. Is this really Camus? Camus, who is always serious, stern, and ... cold? This action doesn't fit his usual self at all.

“Give me your hand.” He whispers the request, or rather, order, in such a soft tone, which sounds so surreal. Yet strangely, my body complies, inching my arm closer to him. He then takes my hand.

“Camus?” I can feel a strange sensation tingles my spine as his hands tightly clasping mine. Somehow it feels warm. It’s ... comfortable.

Camus doesn’t say anything, simply wrapping his fingers, making sure my hands are blanketed perfectly. His eyes though, are staring deeply into mine. Although his face is serious as usual, I can see a hint of concern in his crystalline orbs. Is Camus seriously concerned about me?

“I couldn’t stand seeing you freeze.” He finally speaks after a long time, then immediately adds, “As a fellow idol, I mean. An idol shouldn’t look so pathetic, especially at times when you are in a public place such as now.” He averts his face coolly, though his hands are still there, protecting mine.

He clears his throat, “So, anyway ... Are you still feeling cold, Mikaze?”

I shake my head, “No ... Thank you ... I suppose.” Hearing my reply, his lips curves into a faint smile.

He lessens his grip, about to let my hands go, but in return, I tighten mine. He looks at me, confused, as if asking what I want.

“Hold my hands, Camus,” I mumble, “Otherwise ... I might get cold again.” What a lame excuse, I internally say. To tell the truth, I simply want to feel more of the warmth. I want to feel more of your warmth, Camus.

Hearing that, he looks astounded, but the next second, he scoffs lightly. “So unlike you.” Nonetheless, our hands intertwines again.

“It’s just because of the cold.” I reply nonchalantly, then walks away, pulling him. “Now let’s go to a nearby cafe. My treat. The groceries can wait.”

“What’s with the sudden kindness?” I can’t see his face, but from his voice, seems like Camus is delighted.

“... As a form of gratitude for helping me.”

With that, he stops asking any further. Good thing, because I don’t want this weird sensation I’m having in my chest augments anymore as we talk. Both of us stay silent for the next moments. He follows me, hand in hand, slowly crossing the snowy park 

 

  
**End of log**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing in Ai's POV so it's kind of difficult... *Sighs* Are they OOC or not? I'm so afraid I ruined their characters. Anyway, comment is very appreciated.


End file.
